1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge with a checker which is used for an automobile and the like, and particularly to an improvement of a door hinge with a checker, comprising: a first hinge arm fixed to one of a body and a door; a second hinge arm fixed to the other one of the body and the door; a hinge pin which relatively rotatably connects together the first and second hinge arms; a check cam which is provided at the first hinge arm and has positing recessed portions on an outer peripheral surface; an engaging member which moves on the outer peripheral surface of the check cam and engages with the positioning recessed portions in accordance with relative rotation of the first and the second hinge arms; and a torsion spring which resiliently urges the engaging member toward the outer peripheral surface of the check cam, the torsion spring including: a torsion shaft portion supported by the first hinge arm 1; a U-shaped fixed arm portion which extends from one end of the torsion shaft portion and which has a fixed end part fixed to the first hinge arm; and a movable arm portion which extends from the other end of the torsion shaft portion and which has a free end part that supports the engaging member and elastically urges the engaging member to the outer peripheral surface side of the check cam by torsional load of the torsion shaft portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-295535 discloses a conventional door hinge with a checker.
In the conventional door hinge with a checker, when the door is opened to a predetermined opening degree at which an engaging member engages with a positioning recessed portion of a check cam, the door sometimes shakes for a short time until it is settled at the predetermined opening degree, and the shaking somewhat gives an uncomfortable sensation to a passenger.
The present inventor cleared up the cause of such shaking of a door as follows. Namely, in the state in which the engaging member of the free end part of the movable arm portion is resiliently engaged with the check cam by a torsional load applied to a torsion shaft portion, as light deformation occurs in the movable arm portion. Therefore, when the engaging member engages strongly and swiftly with the positioning recessed portion of the check cam, the deformation state of the movable arm portion abruptly changes, whereby deformation vibration occurs in the movable arm portion to shake the door.